The GAang forever after
by DeviantLlama
Summary: My first series which will probably be my primary. It consists of the day after the war has ended. Follow up on the adventures after the best series known to man.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my roots.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day One:<strong>_

_**It's official**_

The day following after the war ended should have been awkward, however, it wasn't. Despite the fact that the war was finally over after 100 years, it felt like it wasn't actually ever there, since Aang showed up. They guessed it was because he created such an atmosphere that it took their minds off of what was really going on in the world. Regardless of that, even though Aang and Katara had kissed and became a couple, they felt no different. They talked to each other as if it was a normal day.

Sunlight poured into Aang's room in Ba Sing Se, bringing him out of a rather good dream and to his feet. He clumsily walked to his door and opened it, allowing the cool air of the hall way to seep in and caress his face and wake him up a bit. Slowly walking down the steps leading to the kitchen, he noticed that not even Iroh had awoken from his slumber.

"Good morning, love," Katara said grinning at Anng.

"Oh! I didn't even notice you there, Katara. You scared me a little," Anng replied, returning the smile, "if I didn't realize your voice in time, I'd probably have airbended you into of the wall," he said giggling.

"I may have had to freeze you," she said approaching him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're in a good mood today," Katara,Aang replied hugging her and kissing her back

"I may have slept particularly well. Or maybe I had a good dream," she said with a wink

For a while, while holding Katara's hands in his, Aang just sat and thought about what her dream could have been. He was brought back to reality when he noticed her just staring at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I give up," he said, what was your dream about?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe, just maybe, you'll have to earn me telling you." said, kissing him again. This time, a more passionate kiss.

"Hey Aang," Katara said, her eyes twinkling again, but she had just barely a smile.

"Yes?"

"I...I love youshe said," her smile returning.

"Katara," and kissed her, "I wish that there was something more that I could say other than 'I love you'. Because, I love you so much more than those words could ever put together. But since words don't exist like that," once more kissing her, "I love you too."

"Hey, why don't we-," He tried to get out but was cut off by Katara pressing her lips to his

"You were saying?" Her cheeks brightly pained red.

"Well, maybe we should cook some breakfast for the others?" he said, eyes glowing.

"Like what?" remarked Katara

"I was thinking," replied Aang with a serious face yet he was still smiling, "that we could make dishes native to their individual nations."

"Not a bad idea," but where do we get all the supplies, in time?she asked, intrigued

"I don't know. Maybe another time?" Aang replied, glumly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Let's make some Egg custard tart," she said knowingly of the dish, "if anything, at least we can do something special for Toph before she goes home."

At that, they threw together eggs, milk, sugar, ground nutmeg, and vanilla extract. Once the custard was done, they put it in a tart. After that, Aang firebended a large stone and they put the dish on it. As it slowly conformed to an almost perfect mold, they decided to go wake everyone up to eat. **  
><strong>They approached Iroh's room to get him up first, considering he was the closest of them all to the kitchen. To their surprise, Iroh was already up. He was reading a book that appeared to have been of old age and beaten up.

"Hey Iroh, do you think you could make some of your Jasmine tea for everyone?" asked Aang.

"What for?" Replied Iroh in a rather complaining way.

"Well, we're m-" Aang failed to say because he was cut off by Katara.

"We just love your tea so much, Iroh, that everyone would be happy about it."

"Very well." Responded Iroh, mumbling something inaudible to himself.

While he walked out of the room, Katara and Aang decided upon waiting until the tea was fully done to wake everyone up. In the meantime, they'd go outside and talk. **  
><strong>Outside, the breeze was just slightly on the cool side. They would have practiced waterbending but figured it was just a little cold today. Regardless of that, they felt a little comfortable and didn't feel like doing anything as just yesterday, they fought a great battle.

"Hey Katara," Aang said after a long pause between them, "what do I do to get you to tell me what your dream was?"

"Well, I suppose you could tell me yours." she replied caught off guard.

"I'd do that any day," He said with a chuckle.

"Then hit me, tough guy," she said looking at him.

"My dream was that we were getting married," he said before he could catch himself.

At this, they both turned immensely red.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get us some cover," Aang said entering the house again.

Katara wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him more than he could possibly imagine and that she had the same dreams for a long time. She knew that today she needed to do it. It was like a fire inside that could only be extinguished if she told him how she felt. She thought to herself, _"_if I don't do it today, will I ever do it?"

Before Katara really had a reasonable amount of time to think about this, Aang returned with a fuzzy looking blanket to cover the two. He wrapped it around them, and they both cuddled close to each other on a bench nearby. Aang, hesitantly at first, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheeks against hers. Katara was warm in Aang's grasp, and she let the cool, crisp air twirl her hair around in her face. She knew that this was in fact, a perfect day. She realized that even with just little things with Aang, she was brought closer to wanting him. Today was the day that she was going to tell him what she previously couldn't. Her faith in their relationship had grown every since the war had ended, and by this very moment, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted his touch to aid her whenever she needed it. Her heart was given to him, and she loved him more than anyone else.

"Hey Aang, do you want to know my dream?" she said staring directly into his grey twinkling eyes.

"I want nothing more than to know your dream," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, I know this is a bit overdue, and I've actually had this particular dream for quite a while," she continued, "but, I've never actually known how you felt about me. But now that I know, I'm ready to admit to you."

Aang directed his full attention to her, staring back into her beautiful sapphire eyes. He held both of her hands in his and said nothing, but she knew that he was implying that he was ready for what she was about to say. Katara finally built up her courage to tell him what she so longed to get off her chest. She knew that this was it. Suddenly, she felt free. She felt as though nothing could hold her back and she was the very least bit nervous anymore.

"Aang," she whispered into his ear, "I have always dreamed that one day, we'd be together. It's funny, I've already gotten my dream."

Aang looked at her with an undivided attention. He slowly raised his hand up to her face and ever so gently stroked her cheek. He then moved some loose hair behind her ear. He approached his face to hers, lips just barely touching.

"Katara," he said, his grey eyes on fire, "you're everything I could ever want. I love you so much."

He then kissed her with a burning passion. The kiss lasted about a minute before he backed down.

"I never really asked you this. Katara, do you want to be with me?" He asked with a grin from ear to ear.

"I'd never be the same without you, Aang." She said hugging him a giving a peck on his lips.

By the time their hugging and kissing had ended, the tea was done and they were getting up, dreading to do so, from their comfortable warmth. They split up and went to wake everyone up. For some odd reason, they made it a challenge. Sokka and Zuko hassled getting up so much to the point that the contest between Aang and Katara was whoever could wake their objective up first wins. Aang's first approach was to poke Zuko repetitively until he woke up. To no surprise, this didn't work. The firebender was only getting madder. At one point, Zuko was highly considering sending a streak of fire at Aang. However, Katara was just a little trial and error. Her first approach was to yell at Sokka as loud as should could, but to that somehow failing, she waterbended icy cold water upon his body. There he sat, engulfed in essentially ice. For a moment, he just glared at her, but then the aroma of Egg Custard Tart traveled into his nostrils. Almost instantaneously, he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen where he found everyone except Zuko up and about, sitting around a table. Zuko had finally half-walked, half-staggered out of his room and also joined them around the table.  
>Aang and Katara met in the hallway, just giggling and deciding what they had won from the competition.<p>

"So," Aang said, "now that you've won, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing big or fancy. I mean, you've already given me a fantastic day, and it hasn't even reached noon." she replied, triumphantly.

"Well," he said blushing, "you can have this." He gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Ya know?" Katara said blushing brightly, "we've done more kissing and hugging today than we ever have in months."

Aang giggling along with her said, "Well, we _are_ a couple now. I like knowing that your mine to hold and have for as long as it may be."

"You have a way with words," she said holding his hand and giggling.

"I suppose the others are wondering where we are," becoming conscious of the others waiting for them in the dining area.

"Awe, I was enjoying our alone time," she said, kissing him once again.

They headed into the dining room and sat down next to each other. Iroh was on Aang's side and Toph was on Katara's. Everyone seemed to be eyeing down the steamy Egg Custard tart and Jasmine tea. They all said thanks to Aang and Katara and even Iroh for making this delicious morning meal for them, and proceeding that, they ate. You cold tell by the way everyone was silent that they had obviously been hungry. No one had said much of anything before they were all finished. First to break the silence was Toph.

"So, where were you two love birds all this time?" It was obvious that she was talking about Aang and Katara.

"Well, we were cooking you guys breakfast and also spent sometime waking up sleeping heads over there," Katara responded pointing to Sokka and Zuko.

"I typically don't get up to eat," Zuko grumbled, "I slept badly last night anyway, thanks to Mai."

"What'd I do?" Asked Mai in her usual emotionless stare.

"You tossed and turned all night," he grumpily replied, "not to mention Uncle and Sokka's snoring."

"You'll get over it, Hot head." Toph interfering and punching Zuko in the arm.

"That's my nickname from you, eh?" Zuko replied, actually chuckling for once today.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She sarcastically asked.

"I guess I can call you Mrs. Attitude, then," Zuko remarked, smirking.

"I will make sure you don't." She said, smiling but also glaring.

"We shall see." He smiled back at her and held up a fist, playfully.

"This tart is very good, Aang," complimented Iroh, "where'd you learn to make it?"

"Actually," responded Aang, "Katara was the one who suggested it."

"Ah. Where'd you learn to do this, Katara?" Asked Iroh.

"I picked it up in our earlier travels. I learned it from a merchant on Kyoshi Island." Replied Katara.

"My mother used to make these for special occasions," said Toph, "basically for parties and some gatherings and all that dumb stuff."

"That's good," said Aang, "we were hoping that you'd enjoy this before you leave for home."

"Oh, gee, thanks guys." Toph was thankful for what they had done, though she didn't show it much. They picked it up anyway when she had a blush and a smile.

"You're welcome," both Aang and Katara chimed in together and blushed by this coincidence.

As everyone finished their meals they thanked Aang and Katara for their morning, either to sleep or wash up. This left Katara and Aang alone. Aang got up and went outside to a nearby lake, Katara following behind.

"What was fighting Ozai like?" Katara asked out of random.

"It was terrifying. The entire time I was fighting him, I couldn't help but wonder how I'd defeat him without taking his life. I soon had to accept that maybe I had to..take his life." Aang built up the audacity to say.

"You're really brave. If it wasn't for you, the world would be under the rule of ruthless, abhorrent Fire Nation," Katara explained sympathetically, "...I just never will understand why you love me, considering your the Avatar."

"Katara, the very first time I ever laid eyes on you when you broke me out of the iceberg, I fell in love with you. I'll never be able to explain it thoroughly enough, but I can try." Aang replied in a hushed voice. He took her hands and leaned in closer to her flawless face and dazzling sapphire eyes.

"When I first met you, I thought of you as an acquaintance. As time progressed, I formed a friendship with you like I'd never had expected. Katara, I began falling in love with your personality, your beauty, and almost every aspect of you. The more I tried to understand that you didn't love me like I loved you, the more I fell in love with you. I tried to stop it, but I failed. But never once did I regret meeting you. Whatever I was feeling at the time inflicted me with such great feelings that I never was going to let go. Even if I had only the privilege to be your friend, I was willing to take it to be with you. I fell so deeply into you that I am willing to give everything for you, even if it meant my life. You gave me hope in everything. I fought Ozai with a passion for you. I fought constant battles in myself just by the mere fact that I could see you another day. I am truly blessed beyond my being to have you as a companion, today. My love for you goes unconditional and forever." Aang said.

Slowly Katara leaned in more to Aang. She kissed him tenderly and with a fiery passion. Her heart belonged to this boy. She knew that today was the official day that nothing could ever bring them apart, not even death itself. Forever they'd be. Two benders as one. Their love going on and on through the years, only somehow managing to get stronger as they aged. Together, they formed a perpetual love; and together, they were each others's everything.

Finally, when they finally backed out, only for a couple of seconds, Aang whispered ever so gently in her ear, "Katara, you're my world."

At this, the couple continued their long adulation for each other. When it finally became too dark, the two headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Where in the<em> spirits<em> were you two all this time?" Asked Sokka with a grin from ear to ear.

"Making 'peace'," replied Aang eccentrically also grinning.

"Ah, I see. So two wars ended today, huh?" Sokka asked. He was hard to take serious, but he was meaning it this time.

"A mental and physical one," Katara butted in, "quite interesting."

"Well, goodnight. I'm tired," Sokka said yawning.

"But you slept all day, lazy," Katara said giggling.

"On the contrary, little girl," Sokka replied.

"I should freeze your mouth," Katara said giggling more, "but goodnight."

"Goodnight Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"Goodnight, love birds," Sokka returned.

They both blushed at this, but given that they were madly in love, they couldn't revoke it.

"Well, goodnight Aang," Katara called out as they were about to walk into their rooms, "I love you."

"Goodnight, Katara," Aang replied, hesitating to leave his beloved one, "I love you more."

"Hey Aang," Katara called nervously but also confidentially, "This may be a bit early and all. And I mean, it's okay if you don't wanna, but, do you want to sleep with me in my room?"

Aang blushed a bright red at this.

"I'd love to," he replied. He was grinning wildly.

They both walked into her room and laid together in her bed. They snuggled close and Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his chin into her shoulder. The warmth she encountered in her lover's arms were more than any firebending. Or maybe, just possibly, it was all the heat in her heart. She loved Aang more than she could ever imagine, and now to be in his arms, her dreams were, no doubt, coming true.

* * *

><p>Make sure you review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Good times.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Two:<em>**

_**Zuko's Resolution**_

Zuko had never thought upon this particular matter until now. When Uncle Iroh had told him he needed to let go of the shame that was blocking him from bending the lightning, he so badly wanted to rid of the burden. Zuko realized that was an arrogant thing to do. Iroh said that Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. His desire was to let go of the shame he had, if he hadn't already. It wasn't the fact that when he did, he'd be able to bend lightning. That was just a side plus. It was shame he'd lived with his entire life with his banishment. All the times he wished he hadn't spoken out of turn. But as he progressed on through life, he realized that was finding reasons to be mad at himself. As he grew wiser, he understood that worrying about Ozai's respect for him was out of the question. His father was a wicked man, and he'd never love him, sadly. Uncle was his father now, and for this, he was glad. Uncle treated him as his own, and he'd never forget what Iroh had done for him.

"Uncle, remember what you said about the four elements and how they work together?" Zuko asked.

"Of course I do, Firelord Zuko," Iroh responded, sipping on his Jasmine tea.

"Please, call me Zuko," Zuko said, "Your basically my father. You will always be more respected than I am."

"Is that a request or command?" Uncle asked.

"I'd like to consider it a request, but you can call it a command." Zuko blandly.

"Okay, Zuko," Iroh replied smiling, "I remember what I said about the elements working in harmony."

"Do you think I have gotten rid of the shame that was holding me back?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Well, there's only one way that we can be sure," Iroh said with a concerned facial expression, "but you may not like it if you still have that resistance."

"I'm guessing I have to bend lightning?" Asked Zuko compliantly.

"Unfortunately, yes," Iroh said with a frown, "but you don't have to do it right now."

"I want to. I might as well get this over with as early as I can."

They went out into the market and then to the hills where population was scarce. Zuko tried his best to remember what Iroh had taught him. As he let the energy flow through him, he was just about to expel the lightning. He could feel it in his fingertip. To his surprise, he was confronted with a loud explosion. He went flying back into a tree. The pain was unbearable and he felt like he was facing his demise. He was certain that he'd had died, but Iroh had come to his aid.

"Zuko!" he shouted, "are you okay?"

"I-I-," Zuko muttered, but he couldn't talk.

Before he knew it, Zuko found himself drifting into a daze. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but only to ascendancy. His heart was racing, and before he could comprehend anything that was happening, Zuko's heart had stopped beating. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"ZUKO?" Shouted Iroh, "Zuko! Can you hear me? I will _not_ lose another son"

Iroh picked him up and ran back to the house, the tears were flooding down his face, and he had no intention of holding them back. For Lu Ten to be lost was enough, but to have his nephew be lost as well, given that Zuko was basically his son, Iroh would not be able to live anymore. The cruciation would be to much to comprehend. Iroh was contemplating strongly that if he lost Zuko, he'd leave this world as well. No father should have to bury his son, let alone two of them. Iroh truly felt his life crumbling be fore him.

* * *

><p>Aang's arms were wrapped around Katara's back now, and their lips were practically touching. In the night, they had turned to face each other, unknowingly, and Katara was basically being hugged by Aang. The couple had dreams like they had never imagined. Though they couldn't exactly remember them, they knew that they had a huge excess of warmness in their heart from them. It may have been possible that the two even shared this dream.<p>

Aang's grey eyes fluttered open. His bold, dark eyelashes skimmed her forehead and her eyes opened as well. When they both realized that they were basically making contact with their lips, they blushed severely red.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Katara said, "how'd you sleep?" Her blush had grown and she was now smiling. The two of them hadn't actually moved their faces from each other.

"I slept like the sleep spirit itself," he said with a grin and also a blush, "and somehow, my adoration for you has increased."

She kissed him on the lips tenderly. Just as she was going to kiss him more, Iroh busted into her room. His face was washed with white and tears were running down his face. She would ask him what was wrong, but Zuko being in his arms, his face white and his absolute stillness gave it away. Instantly, she burst into tears. Iroh laid the motionless Firelord on the floor and looked up at Katara and Aang before burying his face in his hands. Katara ran over to him and tried with everything she had. Hours had passed before she finally was too exhausted. She had tried so many times, all to no attainment.

"I've tried all I can." Her eyes were full of tears, but she had cried all of her tears.

"I understand," Uncle sighed, his sigh was like one he had never done.

Uncle had accepted that there was nothing more he could do. He felt the pain embrace him. Why didn't he stop Zuko from doing this? He knew that he shouldn't have blamed himself for the loss of his nephew, but how could he not? He was perfectly capable of preventing this, and now because of his mistakes, his life was now empty.

"Wait. I have an idea," chimed in Aang, "it sounds risky, and it only has a slim chance of working. But Zuko is about to _die_. I am willing to try."

"What is it?" Katara asked hurriedly.

"Remember back at the Northern Water tribe when Yue gave her life force to the Moon spirit?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied before realizing what Aang was about to do, "wait, Aang no!"

"Katara, this is the only way Zuko can live," Aang responded holding back tears.

"If it means losing you, I can't let you," Katara said sobbing.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise," Aang promised her.

Iroh was sobbing his eyes out. Nothing could ever justify how he felt as of now. His life had no meaning any more.

Aang set his hands on Zuko chest. He allowed nothing to distract him and focused only on Zuko returning back to life. A few minutes passed, and then he was in the Avatar state. A light was created that lit up almost the entire section of Ba Sing Se were they lived. As quickly as it started, it ended. After a few seconds, Zuko opened up his eyes and stood up. Katara ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Zuko asked dazed.

"You died," Katara said.

"What? How?" Zuko shouted.

"You attempted to bend lightening but you directed it through your heart, not your stomach. According to Iroh, that is." Katara said.

"Wow." Zuko said plainly.

"Ye- wait! Aang hasn't gotten up yet!" Katara shouted.

The two of them instantly ran to his side. Katara felt his chest. She burst into tears and laid her head on his body. His heart was not beating. His motionless body sat there, his face swallowed with sadness. Zuko, too, began to cry.

"He gave me his life, didn't he?" Zuko finally murmured.

"Yes," she just barely mumbled.

Her heart was damaged indefinitely. Just yesterday, she had the ability to express her love for him. She'd kill to take his place. But that was a selfish thought. She knew Aang wouldn't be able to live without her, but she felt the same for him. What she wouldn't give for him to touch his tender lips to hers. To tell her once again that he loved her more than she could imagine. She guessed that this was only fair in return for the Avatar's love.

"Can you lay him in my bed?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure," he responded.

"You should probably go see your uncle. He was destroyed without you." Katara said after he was done laying Aang down.

"Yeah," he glumly said walking out of the room, "I wish I could have stopped Aang from doing what he did. Sadly, I never even got to thank him."

Katara swore she saw tears dribble down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry since she had met him. She didn't realize it until now, but Zuko really grew to care about Aang and everyone else in the group. He thought of them as his family, without Uncle, that it. In fact, everyone in the group viewed one another like a family member, excluding those who were in love (Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Suki, ET Cetera.) Anything that needed to be resolved went through them. Together, they were each others' everything.

* * *

><p>Zuko arrived to Iroh sitting on his bed, weeping, looking at a picture of Zuko, and singing.<p>

_Leaves from the vine,_

_falling so slow,_

_like fragile, tiny shells_

_drifting in the foam._

_Little solider boy,_

_come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy,_

_comes marching home._

Iroh began weeping beyond his control once more, and to this, Zuko could take no more. He walked up to his uncle and put his hand on his shoulder. He felt now like he had so much he needed to do with his uncle. He had never expressed how much Iroh meant to him, and today, he planned on doing. It's a shame, he thought, that it took him death to realize this, though.

"I didn't know you were one for singing," Zuko said, holding back tears.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed and pulled him into a long embrace.

"Uncle, I haven't ever put fourth the time or effort to tell you how much I love you," Zuko said, tears coming to his eyes, "but I am going to live the rest of my life showing the people I love how much I do care."

"I will surely live my remaining life loving you like I never have, my son," Iroh said, completely aware of the fact that he proclaimed Zuko as his own.

"Do you think we could travel somewhere?" Asked Zuko suddenly.

"Absolutely, Zuko. As long as I get to be there with you." Iroh responded.

"Wh-," Zuko tried to mutter, but the the realization of what had happened earlier hit him. Aang was no longer alive. It seemed as though he had forgotten because of Iroh's presence in his new found life.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" Asked a concerned Iroh.

"Uncle, it's Aang. He's...he's dead." Zuko finished, tears threatening to flood his eyes. He wasn't holding them back anymore. They flowed down his scarred face and rolled off this lips and onto the ground.

"Uncle, I don't know what to think anymore. I never wanted him to do what he did, but I never wanted to die. It's just so unfair," he shouted, "I never even got to tell him not to give me his life. And worst of all, I never got to tell him that I do actually love him."

"Zuko, he did what he did because he cared for you. It was his choice to do that, and he must have thought it through. Besides, he's the Avatar. I am sure he knew what he was doing," Uncle explained.

"I hope you're right, Uncle. I just feel like I never got across to him how sorry I was for what I did. I never made it known well enough."

The two of them pulled each other into a strong embrace.

* * *

><p>Katara was laying by Aang, her head on his chest. She had been crying uncontrollably since Aang had sacrificed himself for Zuko. The thoughts that evaded her mind were crazy and she didn't even know why. She just felt like not living at all. Everything she had ever imagined had Aang included in it, but it was all now abruptly fading away. She wondered how all of this had managed to happen. Considering the war was just two days ago, and Aang was only 14. Before any of this all happened so suddenly, it felt like everything was just falling in place, but now, everything was shattering like broken glass to a state of which it could never be fixed. Katara had never been more heart broken. Her fears of relationships had finally gone away only to return with a new reason to back it up.<p>

Hours had passed and Katara had fallen into a deep sleep. She had gone into a point where she was dreaming of Aang. The two of them were having the blasts they'd used to have together, and it made her feel somewhat happier. But it wasn't enough to return her to the way she was. Aang was the only one that made her feel like she was loved by someone. Aang was everything she had dreamed for.

-Dreaming-

"Hahaha! You can't catch me!" Aang was shouting a tease at Katara who was chasing him in the water. They were at a location between two mountains where Appa was to be bathed.

"You just wait and see!" She called back, swooping him out of his stance with a water fist.

"You got me!" He shouted as she drew him closer to her with a rather soothing substance surrounding him. When he was finally let go out of her grasp, he went flying forward, entering an unexpected hug between the both of them. At this, they both blushed and continued their game.

"You're it," she stated, teasingly.

"This shouldn't be too much of a challenge," Aang remarked with a goofy, teasing smirk on his face.

"Haha, right." She said blandly with a grin erupting from her face.

Aang sat down and closed his eyes and began counting. Katara faced a task of finding a good place to hide. She found what she thought would be a challenge to Aang, and so it was. For a couple of minutes, that is.

"60! Here I come!" He yelled signifying that he was on his way.

For about the five minutes that Aang wasn't there to find her, her body shook with exhilaration, knowing that someone was out to get her. It isn't like she had never felt that feeling, even on a more drastic scale, but it just felt right. Every inch of her wanted to jump out of her hiding spot and give herself away because she felt like she was going to be found rather easily, but she somehow managed to resist the urge and pursue her action of hiding.

"BOO!" Aang shouted and jumped over the rock gracefully as he was about to tag a screaming Katara. By luck, she managed to outrun him and continue into raving a so-called scream and heading back to the river area. She could hear the footsteps following after her and she also heard her clumsy self panting like a dog as she tried her best to evade the too quick airbender. Every step she took in front of herself drew her more and more breathless. She was finally nearing the very edge of the mountains edge and abruptly turned directions, sending a surprised Aang over the cliff side, which wasn't to steep, but was enough to make anyone scream. He went hurdling down into the lake and when he hit, he sent a very large wave up into the air. Following after, Katara jumped into the water shouting

"WATER B-O-O-OMB!

Katara landed in the lake sending a tsunami of water everywhere, drenching Sokka in water. Her shot a glare of pouting and continued what he was doing. A saddened Aang was now out of the water by being sent to a flying 'doom'. Katara walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, sending him into a blush.

"I think I've won," she said teasingly with a smirk.

"This battle has only just begun!" He playfully shouted, chasing her once again.

She was now heading towards some trees that were providing them a hiding spot from any predators. This time, however, she found that Aang had managed to gracefully fly, upside down, above her. She guessed he was also teasing, considering that as he was basically flipping above her, he returned a kiss on the cheek. She tripped when she felt this, and her blush had grown to about the size of her cheeks. But seemingly as soon as she fell, she was back up and was running as fast as she could to hide behind some trees. When she was finally away from the airbender, she thought, she sat down on the trunk of the shady tree. She was gasping for her breath back vigorously. When she was nearing a state of control again, she began to stand up. When she was finally up and about, she turned and was confronted by a particularly goofy smile. This time, however, she did not run. She simply scooped him up in a hug that Aang thought would crush him.

"You win," she said calmly with her head on his shoulder.

"Not until _I_ have touched you," he remarked with yet another one of his inviting, playful smile that she loved so much.

"Then I guess I have to wait until you decide to touch me," she replied. Her cheeks has quickly formed a rosy redness when she realized how silly what she had just said had sounded. She figured if for every time she had blushed, even by Aang alone, she got a copper piece, she'd be rich enough to buy a house.

Aang was still holding her in a tight embrace when he looked her dead in the eye.

"I think you've done enough waiting, Katara," He said funnily.

"I think I have, in fact, done enough waiting," she replied with a giggle. She was expecting him to kiss her on the lips, but instead, she got a simple kiss on the forehead.

"I do believe I've won, Katara," he said teasingly, "now, let me show you how the Water bomb is done."

Aang scooped Katara up into his arms. She had never noticed how easily the young airbender was capable of doing things strength-wise. He hadn't even shown the slightest resistance when he lifted herself, who was a couple of inches taller than he. He was now using his airbending to boost his speed. A matter of seconds had passed before she found herself and Aang nearing that very recognizable edge. Aang threw himself in an at least 20 foot jump before sending the two down.

"WATER B-O-O-O-OMB!" The two screamed before hurdling into the lake. The wave was almost enough to flood the majority of the area they were in.

* * *

><p>Katara was woken up by a blindingly bright light. Aang's arrows and eyes were glowing brighter than she had ever seen. She had taken her head off his chest and tears had begun running down her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviewwww.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

yayy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Zuko's Resolution, Part 2: Lucid Dreams**

Previously in Part 1: (…)Katara was woken up by a blindingly bright light. Aang's arrows and eyes were glowing brighter than she had ever seen. She had taken her head off his chest and tears had begun running down her face.

* * *

><p>Aang's body had lifted into the air in the fetal position. His eyes had opened, but he was in no conscious state to control his body, let alone his Avatar state. His body had begun to resemble a standing state, more so the shape he took when he shot fire out of his limbs with Ozai. His body began to revolve in a rather slow manor. It was enough to be noticeable, though.<p>

Katara expected the airbender to return to life and everything somehow go back to normal. She expected her ability to marry the Avatar to return and the two of them live happily ever after. But to no help in her mental stability at all, the unthinkable had happened instead. Something that never once had she even considered.

As quickly as the Avatar was up and about was a quickly that he was gone. He had literally disappeared. The only thing that remained was something that had appeared to be in his pocket. Katara had gotten up and pursued it to see what it was. When she saw it, her heart dropped and she collapsed to the ground.

She had discovered that a necklace was in the pocket. But it was no ordinary one. It was very special. Something that her love had made with his bare hands. It was a rounded igneous rock which he had used earthbending to shape. The igneous rock had been made from his firebending, cooled with his waterbending, and shaped with his earthbending. To finish it off, he had the symbols of the Air Nomads and the Southern Water Tribe on it.

Katara had burst into tears yet again and she lay there, on the ground, weeping her life away. Her life had taken a sudden turn, and Katara was beginning to have no hope at all. The more she tried to even think about moving on, the more she just gave away to her once glorious life. Every waking minute she had with Aang, she took the for granted. She just felt as if nothing were ever going to change for her and that she was going to be miserable for the rest of her life. In short terms, she was living her own personal hell, and there was no escaping it. Every inch of her longed for Avatar Aang. Everything she thought about included Aang. Nothing was going to get him off of her mind. Nothing.

Once more, hours had passed and it was just about noon. Katara was laying motionless on the carefully woven floor. She had inspected every detail of the room to get 'him' off of her mind. Her actions had failed, though. Miserably. The waterbender had looked at every flaw in the weaving of the rug, the cracks of tiniest variations on the ceiling, the assortment of colors engulfing the walls, and she had noticed that her tears were still going strong. The crystalline water dripped down her caramel colored cheeks and rolled onto her almost flawless, luscious lips. She made no attempt to wipe them away.

Finally, she built up the strength to get up and leave the now abhorrent-memorized room and find some refuge in the prison she was locked in. Her legs wobbled and ached, but she carried on. She was here now, and there was nothing left behind. No reason at all to look back, for the one true love of her life was now gone. She carried herself to Sokka's room, where, of course, he was still asleep. She lay her head on his arms. He was barely awake at all, just his eyes were cracked open.

"Sokka," Katara murmured shaking him a bit, "Sokka, wake up."

"Toph! Toph no!" Sokka said in a hused yet panicked voice.

"Sokka, please wake up," the epically saddened Katara pleaded, "we need to talk."

After a moment of waiting, the warrior finally had awoken. He found that his sister had her head rested upon him, and her eyes were filled up with tears. The warrior just began to caress her beautiful, wavy hair. He found that out of all the comfort she had given him in their troubles, he was returning. He had never seen her like this, so it only felt right to make up the long-past-due bother-ship.

"What's the matter, sis?" he finally broke the silence between them.

"It's-It's Aang." she responded, crying a bit more.

"What? What'd he do?" he said tensing up.

"It's not that," she replied, "Sokka...Aang is- Aang is dead." at that, she began crying profusely.

Sokka had stopped caressing her head now. It had sunk into him that the powerful airbender that he knew once before was now gone. He noticed that for the first time since the siblings' mother had died, he was crying. He didn't try to stop it. He simply let them flow and kissed his sister on the head. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like for Katara, who was likely to marry Aang at some point in time. He just coursed through his mind what it would be like for Suki if he had died earlier than expected. He also imagined vice versa. Nothing he could imagine could compare to what he believed Katara felt. He had never once in his 18 years seen his sister so upset about someone-at least, not since their mother.

Sokka just let her lay her head upon his chest, as she did with Aang. He could feel the slightly cold tears soaking into his shirt. He laid his head on hers, his lips rested on her hair. He could smell the freshness her hair typically always had. It smelled of either the smell of the ocean, or cherries. It depended on the occasion.

"Katara," he spoke up, "I know I don't say things like this, but...I love you. You're my sister and I am here to protect you. That was what Dad wanted me to do, and I have kept that my task since we were separated from him. I have seen how strong you can be at times like this, and I can almost guarantee that you'll make it through this."

"Thanks, Sokka," she responded with a ever so faint smile on her face, "but you don't understand how much I truly love Aang. Losing him is like losing a part of me. Without him, it feels like I just can't be happy. I'm not saying I won't try, but I am saying that I will probably fail to forget about him."

"I'm not saying _forget_ about him/ I'm saying that you can find love somewhere other than him. Look, I know it's hard, but I did it too. When I lost Yue, I felt as though I wouldn't ever be able to carry on. But then, I met Suki, and I fell in love with her. Plus, you're beautiful. It won't be hard for you."

"Thanks Sokka," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll try to get better."

The two siblings fell asleep in his bed. It was the first time in hours that the waterbender formally had fallen asleep. It was going 'well' except for one key problem: she was having haunting dreams of the airbender. She was remember the things that they had done in the past. Things that she didn't even know she remembered. It was like her conscience was reminder her of what she easily could have stopped. All of the past was being played in her head like a movie. Every detail was clearly noticeable, signifying that she cared about the times they spent together. All of this set course through her mind, and it was only until that blue light was appearing that she realized that something in her dreams were not right. She was dreaming of something that clearly had never been witnessed by her. It was something both frightening and calming. It gave her a sense of hope. It made her feel like the possibilities weren't completely diminished. She decided to continue letting the image play in her mind.

The detail in this dream was incredible, impossible, seemingly. Everything seemed as though it was happening right before her eyes. While it all was virtually there, she couldn't bring herself to move; that didn't stop her from trying, however. It was conveyed to her that gravity was more than she could even begin to overcome. Katara made a great attempt and felt prickles in her arm, like it felt when your "arm falls asleep". She, however, had begun to get the ability back. Slowly, she moved her arm in an up-ward motion. Before she knew it, her arm had grown severely tired and fell back to the sheets. Katara was highly determined, though. Nothing was going to stop her from trying for something that, to her, meant her life. So progressively she maneuvered each limb to a sitting position. As she accomplished each of these steps, the greatest of her tasks drew nearer. She was now fully sitting.

Now the final objective was here. She had gotten her limbs up, but now, she had to stand up. If this was a dream, she was willing to change every perspective of what she thought they were. The pain she felt was agonizing. It was easily comparable to her flesh being ripped away the more she stood upwards. When she was about halfway through standing up, the pain became too much causing her to fall back to her previous position of sitting. However, the waterbender was never giving up. She took a couple of seconds- approximately 10- and then continued her efforts. The agony returned, this time much worse than it was before. It felt like she was burning. The flames of Hell weren't even able to describe what she felt. She was stronger than all of this and overcame it. Screaming ear piercing screams, she pushed on. She was finally standing.

She lifted her head up. Now standing in front of her, she realized, was in fact, Aang. His eyes were that same brightness they were when she saw him disappear. His face was slightly a sympathetic expression. Tears filled the couple's eyes. Katara finally was brought back to herself. She threw herself in his arms and he held her tight. She was practically falling with him. He held her up, though. He had been, somehow, much stronger. He lifted her up as he had once done in her dream. He stared into her brightly twinkling eyes and stroked her face and hair. He slowly moved the hair out of her face with his thumb. He leaned his head down and kissed her tender lips. He had a certain glow about him, now. It seemed like he was in no way nervous with anything he was doing. The same applied to Katara as she had no blush. Despite that, she enjoyed this kiss more than ant others she had with him. The kiss lasted a good while before he finally pulled away. He stared deeply into her eyes and gently spoke, making no movement from the now fiery face of hers.

"You know I'd never leave you," he said in a strong but hushed voice, "I am not leaving, Katara. This is a covenant with you."

"I trust you, Aang," she replied, making no movement either, "I do."

"I am not going anywhere, I promise. Count on me being back to you, my everything. Everything I have is in you. You have my heart, Katara. I love you." he continued.

"I love you, too." she said firmly.

Gently Katara found herself gliding back to the bed, which was partly occupied by Sokka. Her heart was now fulfilled. She had a sense of comfort inside of her, like Aang was hugging her close at every moment. She no longer was hopeless, either. This was likely because she trusted Aang. She trusted him to marriage and beyond. She knew that he had an idea of what he was doing. Sadly, there was still the possibility that he could die. She could only hope that that would just be a false belief. She didn't know at all now what she would do without Aang. Aang was her everything, as she was his. They were meant together. They were so deep in love that they were oblivious to even considering other relationship. They weren't ever going to part, and basically, they were married. She was now back in Sokka's arms and she was still looking at the airbender. Suddenly, Aang moved his arms in a form she had never seen. Water was pulled out of thin air, fire was drawn, earth from the floor was pulled up, and air was put into a current. Fluently, he moved his arms about, bending all the elements at once. She began to see that what was being formed was a heart. The earth was the foreground, the fire turned to lava and then an igneous rock, and the air and water combined to form crystals going around the entire thing.

Aang picked it up and walked over to her. He laid it next to her on her night stand and kissed her on the lips tenderly. She heard something barely audible that sounded like "I love you." She was almost positive that what he said. Dreading the moment now, but not speaking out, she watched as the almost unlimited powered airbender drew back and disappeared. Ever so slowly he went never losing his gaze from his mistress. She was the one for him and in all of her beauty, she had capture him. Katara had tried so hard not to restrict her holding back words, but no matter how hard she tried, none would come. She watched as her lover was pulled from her grasp. She hadn't noticed until now, but his hands were in hers and were now being pulled away. Unable to control herself now, she fell back into her deep slumber. Her dreams, as far as she knew, were neutral.

* * *

><p>For the first time in something Katara never could recall, everyone was up before she was. She decided to stay in bed a little bit longer to take in everything that had happened in her so called 'dream'. Depression took her over again as she told herself that it was only a dream. It was just her mind doing what had happened at the swamp in the Earth Kingdom. What she had longed for the most she had hallucinations of. But she couldn't explain how it was so vivid. It felt like she was actually there. She took a moment to observe everything that had happened that night. Then it hit her. Quickly, she glanced over to her night stand. What she saw was an empty breadth, but she knew that what had happened last night <em>had <em>to have something connecting to the real world, after all- he was the bridge to the spirit world. That magical kiss flashed back to her suddenly. She took her fingers and pressed them to her lips. Faintly, she could feel a glimpse of his spirit. Touching it felt like raw power; which sparked an idea. If this was a part of him, could she use it to communicate with him?

She concentrated on getting to him as hard as she possibly could. Her mind stressed and she was sweating profusely. A clapping loud ring deluged her sending her into a state of complete focus. She was a bit unsure of what was currently happening to her, but it definitely meant something. Was it possible that she was..meditating? She hadn't really thought to consider it that, but it seemed like she was. Briskly realizing that she was getting off the topic of communicating with Aang and continued her thoughts towards that direction. A long time had passed before she was completely unaware of everything that was happening around her. She was just tacitly sitting on Sokka's bed, thinking strictly on that thought alone. The sweating had stopped and her mind was quite fairly relaxed. It was startling when she heard the voice of the airbender come to her.

"I see you learned to contact spirits," he said making Katara jump.

"Aang?" She called gladly.

"Turn around, silly," Aang said with the oh-so-goofy smile she loved so much plastered to his face, "I'm behind you!"

"Oh," she said giggling and turning around, "there you are."

"Here, do this," he said moving her legs into a criss-cross position, "this is probably the most comfortable way to meditate."

"Aang, was what happened last night real?" she changed the subject.

"Well, check the drawer," he instructed still grinning, "Sokka actually woke up before _you."_

"Well, I didn't exactly have the most ordinary night!" she exclaimed, glaring at the goofy airbender.

"But it was nice, wasn't it?" he asked mindfully.

"Except for the pain, it was perfect." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, too," he returned smiling, "I hated having to leave you, though."

"Oh man, so did I. I tried to tell you to stay, but I couldn't talk. I don't know why, either. I tried so hard to." She said with a slight hypothetical frown.

"Trust me, if Roku hadn't demanded me to come back, I would have easily stayed and-" He cut himself off starting to blush brightly.

"Would what?" She egged him to continue curiously.

"Well- I don't really want to make you feel awkward." He said awkwardly.

"Tell me-e-e!" She demanded jokingly punching him in the arm.

"Well- I would have easily s-slept with y-you." He sputtered out nervously and blushing worse than he was before.

"Oh." She said blankly. She was obviously caught off guard.

"I mean! Not _that _sleep- I mean, not that I wouldn't s-sleep with y-you! I mean-" he was cut off by her lips pressed against his.

"I know what you mean." She said blushing with him.

"I have an idea!" Aang said ecstatically making Katara jump.

"What is it?" Katara exclaimed.

"It's a surprise; if it works." Aang called back.

Aang entered the same position that he had when he was meditating in the Spirit Oasis during the attack at the Northern Water Tribe. Katara had sat for a semi-long period of time before Aang had appeared to be back.

"Katara! Close your eyes!" He comanded exitedly.

"Okay, okay!" She did so laughing.

"Okay, you can come now!" Aang called, obviously not talking to Katara.

"What's going on h-" Katara was embraced strongly by a bone-crushing hug.

"Hehehe, you can open them now," Aang called to her.

No words could be said. Katara was completely speechless. For an instant, she was brain dead. She scrambled to continue her breathing.

"What, you can't say 'hi' or 'hello' after all this time!" The surprises voice called teasingly.

"I-I-I can't believe it's _you!_ Mom!" Katara jumped into her mother, practically tackling her. Tears of joy completely engulfed her eyes and a smile even bigger than Aang's took her face.

"I can't believe it's you, either! I am so proud of you and Sokka, and even your father! You helped the Avatar save the world!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, mom! I'm sure you know this already, but this is Aang. He's my fiance`." She explained cofidentally.

Aang jumped from this. He hadn't expected her to say this, not even the least bit. He was proud to have the honor of marrying her, nonetheless. Katara was surprised too. It kind of came out without her thinking about it. There was no regret, however. She wouldn't take back what she said for the world, unless he decided it was too early. She hoped that he'd say yes.

"Yes," Aang chimed in, wrapping his arms around Katara's waist, "but of course, only with your approval along with Mr. Hakoda's."

"You're such a gentleman, Aang," she said giving him a peck on the lips unashamed of what her mother did and didn't see, "but I don't mind."

"I try." He replied jokingly.

"Avatar Aang and Lady Katara. That has a ring to it," her mother alleged with a comforting smile, "you know you have my approval."

"That's great!" Aang exclaimed excitedly. It was evident that he was completely fond of the idea. He wanted completely to devote his life to her.

"Yeah!" Katara said happily, but then a glum look overtook her, "but there is a big problem."

"What's the matter?" Kya asked curiously, looking to help.

"Well, see, Aang kind of...died" She replied awkwardly.

"Oh, I see. That seems like a problem." She responded sarcastically.

"Yeahh, I'm actually working on that, Katara. And I have an idea. See, my Avatar spirit still remains. In order for me to return, we have to get me to my body. Which shouldn't be hard." Aang explained as thoroughly as he could.

"But Aang, I'm not sure you were 'awake' when your body...disappeared." Katara noted.

"What?" Aang asked with an expression so clueless that Katara couldn't resist but to laugh.

"Your body. It disappeared." She repeated.

"Like, poof disappeared?" he asked making hand gestures in sync with what he said.

"Yes, like poof disapeared." She said, mocking his hand gestures and smiling.

"Well then. That's a problem," he said scratching his hair in confusion.

"Why, yes it is." Kya said.

"I hate to say this, but my body might be in the spirit world." Aang pointed out.

"Where in the spirit world exactly?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea," He said straight forward, "I'll have to look around. Hopefully it'll be somewhere that I can find it. I have another problem."

"Oh no," Katara said huffing, "what is it?"

"Well, I don't know how long exactly, but I think I only have 3 days to find my body or else it will... permanently disappear."

"What?" Katara freaked out.

"Yeah, and that's not just it. Because I will not have my body to re-enter, my spirit will remain in the spirit world forever and the Avatar chain will end because I am technically still Avatar. This has basically become a battle for world peace." Aang said highly nervous.

"Well, then we need to go to the spirit world now and start looking." Katara stated.

"No, no. I have to go alone. The spirit world is too dangerous for you to go. I'm sorry." Aang protested.

"But I want to help!" Katara countered.

"Katara, he's right. It's too dangerous for anyone other than the Avatar. You see, mortal spirits are not meant in the spirit world. For you to be there, you need to be an actually immortal spirit. Time in the spirit world goes much quicker than in your dimension. Even the Avatar is affected by this time difference, just not as greatly." Kya pointed out.

"Yeah Katara. There's also Koh, the face stealer. I won't ever let you get taken. If you came, I wouldn't even be able to concentrate on the task."

"Fine," Katara said pouting, "if you want it _that_ way."

"Katara, that's not how I want it. I want everything for you to be perfect. I want you to have everything you could ever ask for. But this is just once of those things that I can't risk. It's because I love you, trust me."

"Ohh, I love you, too." Katara said giving a kiss to Aang on the lips and blushing.

"Hey Mrs. Kya," Aang asked, "you haven't possible seen me laying around in the spirit world, have you? My body I mean."

"No, but some spirits have mentioned some odd things around. Maybe you can ask some spirits." Kya replied.

"I don't know, some spirits seem to yell at me. Hei Bai in particular. But him and I became friends!" Aang said jokingly.

"Well, maybe I can give them some motherly discipline." Kya advised giggling.

"That'd be great, Mrs. Kya." Replied Aang chuckling.

"Alright then!" she said cheerfully,"but really, I must be going."

"Awwe but mom! We have so much to catch up on!" Katara whined.

"Katara you're a brilliant girl! I'd expect you to know that if you have entered conversation with Aang once, you can surely do it again. Besides, even if you don't know how to fully, the Avatar is your husband. He can teach you well." Kya returned with a smile.

"Okay, mom," Katara sighed, "but what if I can't get to you again?"

"I promise you that you can." Kya assured her.

Katara thew herself into Kya's arms. This was what she longed for for so long. She was finally back in her mother's arms. Katara brought herself to having to remind her emotions that Aang was dead. With Aang in her presence, she stood in awe. With the knowing that Aang loved her more than she could ever imagine, her worries flitted away. Added that her mother was finally within her grasp, she lived a psychological paradise. It was perfect.  
>Aang could not bring himself to resist the 'magic' happening currently. His final battle had been lost. He had now found himself throwing his body into an embrace with the two others, too. The three stood in a cuddly huddle, arms wrapped around each other and sharing their unconditional love for each other.<p>

* * *

><p>When Katara returned back to her worldly form, her worries were still cast aside. Her tears had gone away. Her hurt had vanished. She brought herself to her feet, far more easily than earlier, and continued to the door. As her hand was turning the knob, she stopped. She had remembered the beginning of the couple's conversation. Almost instantaneously, she walked over to the night stand. It wasn't on top of it, but she had never even <em>thought <em>to check the drawers. Slowly she opened it up. To her surprise, it wasn't there. Glumly, she turned around to leave. But then, she brought herself back to that same area. She noticed that the nightstand was something of a complex secret chest. Behind the candle was a handle. Pulling it up, she saw that a flap that covered the entire thing turned up. Taking a look inside, she saw the beautiful creation before her. It seemed like the flame was still burning with passion. Picking it up, she noticed that it was warm.

Feeling accomplished now, Katara left the room. Everyone had noticed the sudden smile on her face. They knew that _ something_ had happened. There wasn't a way that she could suddenly be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

So, the other day I was at Best Buy to look at a preferential graphics tablet for drawing, when ALL of a sudden, this guy comes up and looks at the exact same one I am wanting to get. That ordinarily wouldn't be a problem, but the kind I wanted only had one available. So, sneakily, I picked it up and avoided eye contact. I just walked away without even intending to buy the thing yet. Then, I noticed that he reached below the shelf and picks up another one. To my surprise, there were like 10 more. He looked at me to basically tell me I was a dick and I needed to not be too lazy to simply go to another Best Buy, had there really not been any left.  
>Later that day, I saw that same guy at an intersection. I was in my turning lane which was spammed with traffic in front of me, so he got all the time he wanted to imply that same thing.<p>

Moral of that story: run away faster.

ANYWAY, here's Chapter 4!

**I kept this story for the _good times_, man.**

* * *

><p><em>Day four:<em>

_Zuko's Resolution, Part 3: Within the Spirit World_

Previously in part 2: (...)

"Your body. It disappeared." She repeated.

"Like, poof disappeared?" he asked making hand gestures in sync with what he said.

"Yes, like poof disappeared." She said, mocking his hand gestures and smiling.

"Well then. That's a problem," he said scratching his hair in confusion.

"Why, yes it is." Kya said.

"I hate to say this, but my body might be in the spirit world." Aang pointed out.

"Where in the spirit world exactly?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea," He said straight forward, "I'll have to look around. Hopefully it'll be somewhere that I can find it. I have another problem."

"Oh no," Katara said huffing, "what is it?"

"Well, I don't know how long exactly, but I think I only have 3 days to find my body or else it will... permanently disappear."

"What?" Katara freaked out.

"Yeah, and that's not just it. Because I will not have my body to re-enter, my spirit will remain in the spirit world forever and the Avatar chain will end because I am technically still Avatar. This has basically become a battle for world peace." Aang said highly nervous.

"Well, then we need to go to the spirit world now and start looking." Katara stated.

"No, no. I have to go alone. The spirit world is too dangerous for you to go. I'm sorry." Aang protested.

"But I want to help!" Katara countered.

Feeling accomplished now, Katara left the room. Everyone had noticed the sudden smile on her face. They knew that __something __had happened. There wasn't a way that she could suddenly be happy.

Katara decided now that after about two days, it was time to bathe. She didn't know how the others were able to put up with her wretched smell, let alone Sokka hold her in the night. Honestly, she smelled like sweat and tears, which made her noxious. It wouldn't be a surprise if people alienated her and threw up with her presence until she bathed. Thankfully, however, that never happened. It'd be a shame if it did, really.

Katara went out to the lake located near their house in Ba Sing Se and collected water with her waterbending. She gracefully motioned her arms to guide the water to follow her. This was a new move that she had developed out of needing to bring water to water-less locations. She observed that when she was guiding the water, she thought on one thing: the water moving. She figured that her being a master, she could figure out that instead of thinking of the water moving, she think of the water __following___. _More specifically, following __her__. It took a couple of days practice, but it really was useful. Especially with tasks like these.

When she was finally nearing the house, she let her mind wonder a little bit and held the water in a big, bulging ball. She sat down on the lush grass and took a break from all of the concentration put fourth. It saved her from a likely headache. After approximately two minutes, she brought herself back to her feet and continued her concentration on the water following her. Walking into the house, she brought everyone to attention. Even though she was a highly experienced bender, she never failed to impress them with her seemingly limitless ability. Her imagination combined with her bending to create almost anything. Things that they couldn't even begin to grasp the concept of. In short, she was __really __powerful. It was a shame that she never even realized it. It was also a good thing, too. Had she known what she was capable of, she'd probably abuse her power. But then they took that thought back. She figured that the good person she was, she'd never do that. Maybe she __had__known what she possessed anyway. They decided to let the thoughts go for now until they felt that they could actually win the battle inside themselves.

She guided the water to the bathtub. It was considerably a nice one compared to the other ones that were in Ba Sing Se. The bathtubs, by default, were made of wood and very uncomfortable. They also gave people back aches after a period of time, which is why there were some people that were unclean in particular sections of Ba Sing Se. Their bathtub was made of metal, from Toph's metal bending, and had a comfortable little mat on the inside. Toph also bent it to be in a shape the resembled a laying down position, thus ridding the back ache part.

The water poured into the bathtub and some even spilled out. She stopped when the water was about to overflow the tub. She bended the remaining water into some nearby plants. The plants sprang with an extra step in life. Their greens became greener and leaves springier. This signified the power of her healing. Since she had first learned how to heal, her ability had grown to an all-time high. She had learned the ability on her own, without even knowing it existed.

Know one really knew how or why she was as powerful as she was. At 16 years of age, she had surpassed almost every master. All masters, almost, except Pakku. She planed on making it stay that way as Pakku was her newly found grandpa. In fact, they had just recently gotten married. Back during the war. It all seemed so long ago when in fact, it was only a few days ago that the war had ended. It felt like the war had never existed, really. While everyone else around the world was probably celebrating, they were simply living a chilled life. They, the ones who saved the entire world from the rule of firenation, were not celebrating in the least bit.

Katara stripped herself of her clothing, which had contained some blood and dirt. She hadn't noticed until now that her body contained wounds. Not like anything had struck her. It seemed like wounds from the night Aang returned. These wounds were odd. They were around her forehead and on her thighs. She wanted to compare them to scratches, but they were not. They were like cuts. Like someone had driven knives about her limbs. It was highly unlikely that it had happened by any one person given that they were located in her mid areas and no one here would do that. At least, no one she knew.

After she though about this for a couple of moments, Katara dipped her toes into the cool water. The downside to bathing at the time was that they really didn't have ways of heating the water. Unless your were a firebender, you had to just get used to it.  
>Katara let the cool water touch her other toe, this time a little longer. The waterbender finally stepped into the tub and let the water consume her caramel colored body. She put a rag over her eyes and laid her head back. Today, she was going to relax.<br>She let her dreams overwhelm herself and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Aang seemed to be called by her. It wasn't like she was saying his name, or even speaking at all, but it felt like there was a line between the two and at the end of that line something was tugging him that way. An almost perfect analogy was to compare it to when the swamp was "calling" Aang to it. It wasn't anything conspicuously obvious, but it was enough to alert Aang in some way or another.<br>He might as well check it out.

The connection the two benders had with each other. Thoughts crossed his mind as he wondered in the direction of their flat. One particular one made him think upon so for almost the time being that he was traveling. __What would have happened if I kissed her at the iceberg?__It raged inside of him for quite a time and he really couldn't come up with an ending result. He pondered and pondered on. Would she have gotten freaked out and left him there and the world crumble? Would she leave him there but him have an alternate way of saving everything? Or would they fall in love spot-on and travel together as they had done. Would all the love make him oblivious to his task and the world fall anyway?

The only ending result he could get out of all of this was that it was both a good and bad thing that he didn't kiss her. More so good. The fate of the world shouldn't have rested on such. His love for her could scare him sometimes, actually. Was it possible that his love for her could harm the world? Would he turn his back on them? He had hoped that he wouldn't. Unfortunately, however, he wasn't able to make promises to himself. He was willing to die for her. He was willing to do __anything__for her. His love had been stronger than any for anyone he had ever known. He was okay with having not kissed her at the iceberg now. He was perfectly fine with his engagement. He wouldn't sacrifice it for the world.

Aang was severely lost in his thoughts and by the time he had snapped out of it, he was nearing the flat that they had all shared. Bewilderment overtook his face when he found everything to be fine, perfect really. This only thing that could spark anything was the deadening silence. The only thing that kept him going fourth was the tug that remained.

Aang opened the door to find an empty entrance. He decided that maybe pressing on was probably worth it as no one was in sight as far as he knew. Though he hadn't gone through it much, he hadn't seen anyone. He wanted to continue in the direction that was calling him, but he figured since he was practically there, he might as well find everyone to make sure everything was okay.

He went to the kitchen to see if they were making supper yet, but no one was actually there. It was almost exactly the way it had been when they had left it. The only thing that really remained was the memory the kitchen possessed. It was a very saddening thing. Just a couple of days ago, everything was completely perfect. Nothing had gone wrong, at all. Now, he wasn't even alive to live like he was. It brought tears to the young Avatar's eyes. The irony in it, too. Just days after a war that cost many lives, he dies. Out of everything he could have had happen to him, this does.

There was no more time to waste, though. Aang continued his investigation and went into the den. This is where he found everyone to be. They were all crying, sobbing. They were mourning his loss. For some odd reason, this surprised Aang. He hadn't ever really expected them to care for his death. It just never occurred to him. He never really thought about his death. It gave him a sense that he was actually cared for. People__loved __him. He loved them too. They had grown to be a family. Not just any family though. They were a family that no one else seemed to have. They had fought through things that no one else had ever had to. Through all of it, they stuck together. There was only one time they separated from each other, but it only lasted for a couple of hours before they reunited.

Aang once more continued his investigation for Katara continued. He went through all of the rooms but found no beautiful waterbender or any disturbances that he had expected to find. Everything was perfectly fine. He was tempted to leave the residence and continue his meditation, but the tugging urged him to press on. He had finally checked his own room. To no avail, however, Katara was no where to be found. Things started to worry him now. He couldn't find Katara anywhere. It was like she had left altogether.

_I might as well go_. So, Aang decided to leave. He started out the door when he realized something. He had check every room __but__the bathroom. Was it possible she was in there? It was likely worth looking considering the only other thing he could do was sit down and think. He didn't mind meditating, but at this point, the only thing he could think about was Katara. It posed a problem as he couldn't exactly clear his mind while thinking about her, only build up things.

Aang slowly walked to the bathroom door and put his hand on the door handle. He was about to turn it when instinct pulled his hand back. It was natural for him to not walk in while someone was in the bathroom. He wasn't completely fond with the idea of going against everything he knew at a random time. If he could actually find the time to contact other past Avatars about this, he would. Unfortunately, he had no time, and something gave him the idea that they would look at him funny about it.

_I shouldn't do this. Anything could be happening, though. She could be in danger right now. Something could be harming her. Besides, it's not like if nothing is happening that he will be punished. She won't know, anyway._ Aang's conscience had a battle, and going into the bathroom had won. It's not like he had much to lose, anyway. He could only gain. If his fiance` was in trouble, he'd gain her being okay again. If she was fine, then he'd gain her well being. It really wasn't a problem.

Aang grabbed the door handle and turned it. He so badly wanted to pull back, but persistence overtook. He slowly nudged the door open. It was finally completely open and he walked in. He looked around and saw Katara's still body in the bath tub. Aang wanted to close his eyes but he didn't he suspected that she had been there for quite some time. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped her up in it. He hadn't actually seen her completely naked as the water had blurred it out. Aang was thankful for this. Aang hadn't thought of Katara sexually that much. He wouldn't have sex with her until after they were married, anyway. Seeing her naked wasn't much different.

After he wrapped her up to her cleavage, he picked her up and carried her. He brought her back to her room and laid her on her bed. Looking closer, he noticed many things about her; she slept so peacefully was one of them. The second thing was that her lips were bluish in color. It was now very evident that she had been cold in the tub, so he took action. He firebended the nearby fireplace and moved her bed closer to it. He topped it off by closing his eyes, taking off the now-wet towel and put her blanket over her.

Her face was something of perfection. Everything was perfectly placed, her eyes were big and beautiful, her face consisted of no blemishes at all. It was almost perfection itself, to Aang. He had wished that there Was a way to make her understand how much he loved her. It was nearly impossible to tell her in words. He could only ever stare in awe at the beautiful companion he had. That, he thought, was probably enough for her to grasp it.

Aang firebended a little more to warm up his hands. He took his now warm hands a stroked Katara's face with it. He moved the hair out of her face and stroked her temples. He continued his stroking her temples for a good 10 minutes and just stared into her face. It had been quite silent until Katara's eyes suddenly fluttered open, sending Aang in a state of panic. She simply smiled and looked back into his eyes. He expected her to freak out and stop talking to him for a while. Thankfully, she didn't do that.

"Oh," Aang spoke out hesitantly, "hi Katara."

"Hello Aang," she called back smiling, "how are you?"

"F-fine," Aang replied, "a-and you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." She replied with an even bigger grin.

"You're not mad, are you?" Aang asked suddenly.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" she asked

"Well, I kinda took you out of the bathtub and brought you here." He replied somewhat ashamed.

"But you did it for a good cause. It was an act of kindness, not lust." She stated to him.

"Yes, I know. Just for the record, I closed my eyes." He assured her with slightly a less ashamed tone.

"You really didn't need to Aang," she told him, "I'm your finance`."

"Yes, I know," he responded, "but I just feel that if I did see your... naked, I'd not really be respecting you. I figure that _after_ marriage is really the only time I will be allowed to see you like that."

"Well, I'm just saying, it isn't really a problem, sweetie." She said with a wink.

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and began kissing him vigorously. Aang appreciated the fact that she was willing to be so benevolent about everything. It was typically like her to freak out and harm the person, had they ever decided to see her naked. It gave Aang a sense that she really trusted and loved him. It was really a good feeling.  
>The kissing session lasted a good solid ten minutes and Aang found himself laying next to her and she was curled up by him. She had laid her head on his chest and went back to sleep.<p>

"Hey Katara?" Aang called breaking the silence and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah?" She replied fluttering her eyes open yet again.

"I love you." He told her firmly and looking into her twinkling eyes.

"I love you too, Aang." She said kissing him tenderly on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and the two of them dozed off in sleep. Aang had finally gotten what he wanted; to sleep next to the love of his life. Not just that, but to hold her close. To express his love to her even while he slept. Would this become a consecutive thing? If it would, it wouldn't ever get old. Thoughts once more filled up his mind. All night long, he had dreams about Katara and his future together. He dreamed that the two would live to be older than everyone else and they'd have spent their lives together the entire time. From age 12 and 14 to 100.

* * *

><p>Morning soon came back to greet everyone. The sunlight poured into the room bringing her back to consciousnesses. She saw the airbender, with his arms still wrapped around her, sleeping peacefully. She slithered out of the bed, careful not to wake up Aang. When she had successfully gotten out, she walked over to the window and looked outside. It wasn't long before Aang was up and staring in confusion at what was in front of him. Katara, still naked, just admiring the outside.<br>Aang got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. At this point, he really didn't care about her nakedness. She put her hands on his forearms and the two stood together there. Aang had gotten noticeably taller than Katara now.

"You know," Aang started, kissing her shoulder and then resting his chin on it, "you have __really__soft skin."

"Do I?" She asked with the smile Aang loved so much.

"Only the softest," he assured, "it was like touching silk."

"Interesting. I never knew my skin was soft. I figured it was just normal skin. Are my hands soft too?" She asked putting her hands in his.

"They're like a baby's hands." Aang told her with a seriousness in his tone but a contradicting facial expression. He had his usual happy, goofy face on.

"Oh really now?" Katara joked.

"Positively," Aang said, "now, why don't you go get some clothes on, sweetie?"

"Awwe man, I was enjoying the freedom," Katara whined jokingly.

A faint smile took over his face. He had tried so hard to make it a real looking one, but it just wouldn't budge. Before he knew it, Katara had somehow managed to notice and was now questioning him as to why he was sad.  
>Aang didn't want to tell her, but he had to. He didn't want to leave her behind, ever. Today, he had to do just that. It killed him inside and made him debate whether or not he was even going to do it.<p>

"What's bothering you, Aang?" She asked sympathetically.

"Well," he started to answer, "I have to leave today."

"To go where?" Asked Katara.

"Remember?" Aang asked her.

"Actually, I don't. I probably forgot over all of the things that have happened." She stated.

"I have to go look for my body in the spirit world. I have like 2 days left, I think." Aang reminded her.

"Oh. Well, that isn't that bad, is it?" She continued questioning.

"Well, no, it isn't. I just don't want to leave you." Aang said with a blush.

"Oh, that is sweet," she teased him giving him a kiss, "I'll miss you too, though, but it's for the best."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks sweetie." Aang said returning the kiss to her lips.

"For what?" Katara asked.

"For being understanding. No offense, but I was expecting you to blow up and stuff..." Aang told her.

"I don't __blow up__on people!" Katara argued.

"You're doing it right now, Katara." Aang protested.

"No I'm not! Why does everyone think I have such a temper? I don't! At least I'm not like you!" Katara yelled.

"What do you mean by __that___?_" Aang questioned sourly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Katara exclaimed.

"I seriously don't know what you meant by that, Katara." Aang hissed.

"Fine. When you get mad, you go into the Avatar state! You destroy everything in sight!" Katara insulted

Aang said no words. Words wouldn't come. She was right; he did go into the Avatar state. He __used__to, anyway. It was all because he didn't know how to control it. He did it out of anger, yes, but he did it also to protect Katara. The pain kept building up as he though about how she had just sabotaged him like that. Then some tears came up. He sucked them back and fought the urge to let them fall.

"Goodbye, Katara." He finally said.

She had said nothing in return, so he was now leaving. Out the door he went. He was going back to the place he came from; where he was meditating. He felt like he had nothing to lose, like he had just lost his life again. He hadn't gotten into an argument with Katara in a while, let alone having one of their worst ones. She hadn't ever brought up something like that before. He blamed himself, though, for having said what he said about her in the first place_.  
><em>__Why am I ALWAYS messing things up? __He felt conflicting thoughts like these the entire way back to his meditation grounds.

When he was finally there, he sat down aggressively and began to think about getting into the spirit world, but his mind was stuck on what had just happened. He fought it and fought it but lost and lost. He wasn't able to get it out of his mind. Nothing that bad ever happened. It wasn't ever enough to get him off of his meditating.

__This isn't good enough. I am going to have to go somewhere I can think clearly. __This ordeal was going to have be taken to the Spirit Oasis. The Spirit Oasis was definitely the only place that he could be relieve of his stress, which he really needed at this point or else he was just going to be sitting there for hours upon days trying his best to get there. Sadly, yet another problem fabricated in his mind; he had to get to the Northern Water Tribe within a day. That alone was a problem, but then there was a second part to it; he wasn't exactly in his human self, so Appa couldn't see him. He strictly was there to visit Katara and no one else. The only other option was Hai Bai, but he wasn't exactly the fastest thing there was.

An idea suddenly hit him. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds, before him appeared Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku, I need to borrow Fang, if that is alright with you." Aang pleaded.

"May I ask why exactly, Aang?" asked Roku.

"Well..I kinda lost my body. I think it's in the Spirit World, but I need to go to the Spirit Oasis to think." Aang confessed

"What seems to be troubling you so much you can't do it here?" asked Roku sympathetically.

"Katara and I had an argument." Aang told him.

"Ahh, the arguments. Exactly _what_ about?"

"It started off as a rather nice day, but then I said some pretty dumb stuff. I really regret it, too. I mean, I really didn't need to say it. But anyway, she got mad at me for things I said." Aang confessed yet again.

"I know it isn't my place to judge on what I don't understand fully or what I haven't heard, but if she loves you, which I'm sure she does, she will forgive you. Love can't be broken that easily. At the same time, you have to be willing to forgive her for any of her harsh words. Love makes people one. If you haven't forgiven her, the relationship won't work, vice versa also; if she hasn't forgiven you, the relationship will suffer. I trust in you Avatar Aang, I know that out of all the things you have had to overcome, this won't be much of a challenge." Avatar Roku explained.

"Thanks you for your wisdom, Avatar Roku." Aang said gratefully as he bowed his head to Roku.

"You're very welcome. Now, as for you question: you may borrow Fang. Just, please, make sure you don't wreck him or anything along that nature." Roku approved with a smile.

"Thank you Avatar Roku! And don't worry, I won't. I have had some practice with Appa." Aang thanked and bowed again.

Fang's long body flew through the air fluently with Avatar Roku on top of his head holding on to his large, sharp horns. Roku's robe was flittering wildly with the wind. He drew downwards to Aang when he spotted him and stopped in front of him, nearly enough to topple Aange over.

Aang could feel Fang's hot breath on his much smaller face.

"Fang, Aang is going to be riding you to the Northern Water Tribe, okay?"

Fang gave a snort as though to say he really didn't feel like going out of his way to go that distance. It wasn't like it would take _that_ long, he just really wasn't up to it.

"It'll be fine, Fang." Avatar Roku comforted him.

Fang still gave another snort of disapproval. Aang was beginning to worry now. This was basically the only way to make it within timing.

It would be very bad if Fang decided to rebel against their wishes, but after a little debating and convincing, Fang submitted and they came to a deal. If Avatar Roku came along and guided Fang, instead of Aang, then Fang would take them. But there was a catch: Aang had to clean Fang's entire body. That included the feet, mouth, stomach, hands, basically, everything that Aang wouldn't normally touch.

The two Avatars set off to head towards the temple and it wasn't long before they were there. It took approximately 9 hours.

Aang had forgotten what the tribe had looked like the last time he visited it, but he knew it definitely looked different. It was somehow bigger. Much bigger. The buildings were about two times the size they previously were. The sidewalks were expanded and there was more road area. It was much more magnificent than before, by far.

"It seems the water tribe really meant what they said." Aang joked.

"Yes, yes. The Water Tribe does not joke about their upgrades." Roku replied chuckling

Sparing any lost time they had left, the two Avatar's departed and headed in their own directions. It wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again, however. Avatar Roku spent every day in the Spirit world.

Aang was nearing the Spirit Oasis and could feel the pulling-effect taking him in. The hairs on his skin stood up straight and he felt a little woozy. Obviously, something was definitely taking effect. Exactly what it was, he didn't know. He had felt a vibe the first time, but this one was much more intense. Compare it to someone roping you and pulling you close. At the same time, you have gotten sick and feel light headed. It was weird.

Opening the door, the young airbender had seen where everything had previously taken place. Zuko taking him, Commander Zhou killing the moon spirit, Yue sacrificing herself. Everything had happened so fast that night. He was thankful that it was now in the past and he could try his best to forget it, though he probably wouldn't try. Forgetting things like that, he thought, can really make you take what's in front of you for granted. He never wanted to do that.

He sat in the same place he had sat the last time and closed his eyes. He almost instantly felt the concentration come in and any distraction flitted away. However, it really wasn't enough to send on his way. He suddenly remembered that he looked at the spirits for actually getting into the Spirit World, so once more, he did that.

It was no surprise that he was there within seemingly just seconds. It never stirred him or anything like that, it simply "teleported" him and nothing else. No sounds, no movements, no thoughts to trigger the fact that he was there. Simple way to put it: if he hadn't had his eyes open already, he would have assumed that he was still in the oasis and not thought to open his eyes.

Everything was still so vivid in the Spirit World. The trees were shades different almost every time, the spirits there were another story on the own, water was crisp and in no way polluted. Aang could get used to this.

Now came the fun of tracking down his own _body _as if he had actually done that before. Oh wait, he had. In fact, he had done it that same night that Zuko had taken him. Would whatever happened to send him rocketing towards it work again? How exactly did he do it? Questions remained unanswered despite the fact that they so desperately needed to be resolved. Without proper information, things would likely be even harder than they really ought to be, which ironically, he didn't need.

The quest had now begun, and for hours he had walking the plains of the spirit world. To no avail, no "Avatar Aang body" was spotted. No where in the distance did he even get a glimpse of his flesh. The realm seemed endless as he continued on. As if he had been walking a globe the entire time and he just hadn't noticed.  
><em>Am I even close to it?<em>

Suddenly, a familiar voice vibrated it's way into his eardrums as shock took over his body. His body seemingly flipped on an axis as his face turned pale. It _couldn't _have been true.  
>Sadly, it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Mainstream cliff hanger inbound.<p> 


End file.
